harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Eve 2016
In this episode, Christmas Eve comes again to the Harper Universe. Scene Dylan's townhouse. A goodly group (family mainly) is assembled there for Dylan's party. It is the last big party for the separate homes and then the BIG shindig at the Atchley Mansion the next day for Christmas. Since Dylan's party is usually for close family, there isn't a lot of things going on. The house staff is working hard, and everything is going wonderfully. Ashley Harper is looking over her dresses in her closet. Her cousin, Cathy, is helping her. CATHY: Here's a beautiful one from Versace. ASHLEY: I like it, but it's not Christmassy enough. We have church, you know. CATHY: I know, honey. We're all having to go to Trinity Church. ASHLEY: Yeah, but I don't know. CATHY: You know, your dad wants us to attend church. ASHLEY: Yeah, he's quite liberal, but he is also very nice to the other side too. CATHY: Why is he that way? ASHLEY: You know why. He is always very fair and just towards everyone. CATHY: Yeah, that's right. Mom says the same thing. (A knock on the door brings Amelia to their room.) AMELIA: Are you ready to go down, girls? CATHY: Yeah. ASHLEY: I think I'll wear the Versace. (Cathy and Ashley come out, Amelia looks at them with approval.) AMELIA: You both look beautiful. ASHLEY: Thank you, Amelia. CATHY: Is everyone ready? SHEILA: Yes, darling, we're ready. DYLAN: The car is ready for us. (Everyone is headed to church. The Harpers attend Trinity Church, the Congregationalist church. Some hours later, the house is transformed for the party.) BRYAN: Are you ready for the onslaught of people, sir? DYLAN: Yep, as much as I can be. SHEILA: I think this will be a better Christmas. DYLAN: It will be, sis. SHEILA (grinning): Well, how do you know that? DYLAN (giving his sister a winning grin): Because I have my sister, my twin sister, with me. (Sheila hugs her brother) SHEILA: And I love you very much, Dyl. DYLAN: And I you, Sheila. MRS. AMBERSON: Do you want to change into something more comfortable, Ma'am? SHEILA: Yeah, it will be fine, Mrs. A. MRS. AMBERSON: Very well, my dear. Cut to Some time later. The party is in full swing. Dylan clinks his glass. Mrs. Amberson gives a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention. Dylan gives his housekeeper a grateful smile. She smiles at him and gives him a wink. DYLAN: Welcome to my party, everyone. This is the last one for the season, before we go to the Atchley Mansion for the big Christmas celebration tomorrow. Tonight, we're exchanging gifts here, with the immediate family, and the rest of the gifts will be distributed at the Mansion. Tonight, we have our stockings to put together. Also we're doing the Secret Santas here. They will be revealed right now. SHEILA: My Secret Santa was Aunt Marilyn. CATHY: My Secret Santa was Courtney Sue. ANYSSA: Mine was Ashley. DEREK: Mine was Aunt Velda. ALLEGRA: Who was yours, Dyl? DYLAN: Mine was Roger. ROGER: And mine was Adam. (The group laughs. The closeness of family is there. The scene fades, but appears with everyone in the cast surrounding the Harper Christmas tree in Dylan's central foyer.) PHYLLIS LOGAN (Michelle Harper): From all of us on Harpers Falls, to all of you, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. EVERYONE: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! The family launches into the Christmas song, Celebrate me Home by Kenny Loggins as the show's credits rolls: HARPERS FALLS Created by: ALBERT GRAY Written by: ALBERT GRAY with NANCY WILLIAMS WATT KAY ALDEN SHELLY ALTMAN TITA BELL RON CARLIVATI DORAN CLARK CAROLYN CULLITON JANET IACOBUZIO THOM RACINA LOUISE SHAFFER COURTNEY SIMON STEVEN UNGREY Directed by BRUCE S. BARRY SUSAN FLANNERY IRENE M. PACE Producers: SHERI ANDERSON JULIE HANAN CARRUTHERS VIVIAN GUNDAKER JACQUELINE HABER SHERI SINGER PATRICIA WENIG Executive Producers: MILLEE TAGGART JONATHAN MURRAY Associate Producers: RITA DILLON ADAM DUSEVOIR RHONDA FRIEDMAN Associate Director: BRUCE M. MINNIX Art Director: ALEXANDRA JOHNSTON FRANCINE VERSALIE Cast: Wendy Harper... JILL LARSON Michelle Harper... PHYLLIS LOGAN Craig Schneider... SCOTT BRYCE Dylan Harper... GREG RIKAART Adam Mathison Harper... THOM BIERDZ Sheila Harper Watkins... EDEN RIEGEL Allen Watkins... JAMES O'HALLORAN Barry Harper... WIL HEUSER Amelia Stansberry... SIOBHAN FINNERAN Bryan Steensland... DAN STEVENS Shirley Amberson... LESLEY NICOL Kevin Auschlander... JAMES ZINKAND Lorraine Harper... KHRYSTYNE HAJE Marilyn Harper... RENEE LAWLESS Derek Harper... MAXWELL COTTON Ashley Harper... HALEY PULLOS Roger Lambert... MARC MENARD Hannah Harper Atchley... ELIZABETH HENDRICKSON Jonathan Almquist... CHRISTOPHER ATKINS Audraina Almquist... ISABEL GILLIES Kimberly Almquist... ALLISON SIKO Anna Jayne Weatherly-Herington... WENDY MONIZ Anthony Herington... SASHA MITCHELL Nancy Herington... KIM JOHNSTON ULRICH Rose Harper Wilson... MADELINE ZIMA Mark Wilson... DEAN CAIN Julianna Ling... SHUKO AKUNE Julia Dannon... BRITNEY HAYES Andrea Wellington... CARA THEOBOLD Cliff Atkinson... JAMES HYDE Jane Whittier... SUZANNE ROGERS Liane Atkinson... FARAH FATH Mark Atkinson... JOHN PAUL LAVOISIER Matthew Abbott... PETER BARTON Joyce Anne Abbott... LAURIE WALTERS Viola Whittaker... TELMA HOPKINS Anitra Hollis... CRYSTAL R. FOX Jane Mardrian... CELIA BANNERMAN Steven Jensen... RYAN KWANTEN Lois Jensen... LIZ NOLAN Lucia Jensen... JULIA NOLAN Gen Corwin... PAM ST. CLEMENT Susan Corwin... TRACY-ANN OBERMAN Megan Harper... GINAMARIE ZIMMERMAN Sybil Armstrong... BESS MOTTA Vanessa Harper Erickson... MACKENZIE MAUZY Luke Erickson... JOSH QUONG TART Tanya Strayer... SHERYL UNDERWOOD Aleecia Wallican... TANISHA THOMAS Anita Sheridan... ANGELA ROBINSON Tiffanie Rowlett... JOCASTA ODOM Arnetia Rowlett... ARNETIA WALKER Anne Hamilton... PATSY KING Angela Steinberg... JUNE ANGELA Carla Weatherly... RICKI LAKE Scott Weatherly... AARON O'CONNELL Julia Cannell... APRIL KATHERINE LITTLEJOHN Gisele Franklin... ERIN BRODERICK Claire Welles... KATE FORD Stephanie Whittman... AMANDA BURTON Anne Whittenberg... LINDA HUNT Allegra Whittenberg... LAURA LEIGHTON Ben Whittenberg... BARRETT FOA June Harper... KAREN MORROW Samantha Harper Bennett... EILEEN DAVIDSON Joanna Niewoehner... ARIANNE ZUCKER Dr. Cara Niewoehner... LINDSAY KORMAN Anyssa Lucas Harper-Forson... REBECCA BUDIG Sammy Forson... COLTON SHIRES Courtney Sue Forson... MACKENZIE ALADJEM Ellie Forson... AMANDA PACE Jolie Forson... ARIEL WINTER Velda Smithfield... JUDITH MCGRATH Bryan Forson... CAMERON MATHISON Wanda Madison... JO ANNE WORLEY Joliette Manning... CHRISTEL KHALIL Vivienne VanCortlandt... JULIA BARR Zachary Janson... ZACH RANCE Darren D'Aiterio... JARED PADALECKI Jason Mitchell... JAKE MCDORMAN Albie Neuenworth Mitchell... SCOTT MICHAEL FOSTER Libby Smas-D'Aiterio... CHRISHELL STAUSSE Astrid McIntyre... ASHLEY JONES Laura Shaw... ALEXA HAVINS Valerie Jo Madison... UDANA POWER Gina Bellesario... ROBIN MCGRAW Cassandra VanVoorhis... HANNAH GORDON Marge Abbott Atherton... THERESA TOVA Judge Adrianne Austin... CORNELIA FRANCES Judge Arthelle Webber... GLENDA HATCHETT Judge Joanne Campbell... MARILYN MILIAN Judge Alexandra Wheelock... PATRICIA DIMANGO Judge Philecia McNair... TANYA ACKER Camilla Abbott... GINNA CARTER Lyla Ann Amherst... CALISTA FLOCKHART Monica Wentzel... ELLE ALEXANDER Jacqueline Haller... JODIE SWEETIN Nicholas Haller... JEFF BRANSON Carolyn Haller... SUSAN HOGAN Audrey Haller... SHIRI APPLEBY Tracy Haller... AMY JO JOHNSON Andrew Smythe... JERRY VERDORN Clarissa Smythe... ERIKA SLEZAK Allison Bartorimo... MARISKA HARGITAY Amy Smythe-Jablonski... PAULEY PERRETTE Cody Jablonski... JUSTIN BRUENING Aaron Atherton... PAUL JOHANNSON Rusty Brown... AIDEN TURNER Jennifer Barrett... MELINDA CLARKE Aidan Atherton... JACKSON BRUNDAGE Jeff Atherton... LUCAS TILL Nate Atherton... JOSH HENDERSON Philomena Balducci... RENEE TAYLOR Eileen O'Reilly... JENNIFER SALT Sean Balducci... CHRISTOPHER GARTIN Kevin Bradley... JAKE EPSTEIN Maureen Balducci... JOEY VAN PELT Antonio Balducci... JOEL RUSH Brad Atchison... DYLAN NEAL Linda Atchison... MELINDA SWARD Alexandra Chadwick... JENNIFER GAREIS Dr. Abby Stevenson... KATE RITCHIE Courtney Harrison... JANELLE PIERZINA Erin Theobold... LILY JAMES Elisabeth Fordham... ANTONIA BERNATH Craig Atchley... JUSTIN HARTLEY Maggie Harper Atchley... AMY-LEIGH HICKMAN Celestina Atchley... FIFI HART Jeanne Buxley... AMANDA MUGGLETON Patricia Wheeler... EILEEN FULTON Joyce Wheeler... GEORGIA ENGEL Jeff Wheeler... PETER GRAHAM-GAUDREAU Dr. Beth Stillwater... JILL WHELAN Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten... ERIN CARDILLO Steven Bennett... STEVE PEACOCKE Libby Atchison... SURANNE JONES Sharmaine Jones... ZOE LUCKER Elspeth Bennett... JULIE GOODYEAR Maranda Boudoin... PAULINE COLLINS Shane Donohue... MALCOLM GROOME Marla Stanton... ILENE KRISTEN Adrienne Harper... MAREE CHEATHAM Kylie Flynn... VALERIE LANDSBURG Victoria Watkins Jensen... BARBARA WINDSOR Regina Stewart Crowell... DEBBIE ALLEN Anngelique Minzell... RACHEL REILLY AJ Crawford... HAYDEN VOSS Jamie Minzell Crawford... VAN HANSIS Jeff Minzell... JACE AGOLLI Rhonda Whittenberg... JOSIE BISSETT Derick Steensland... CODY CALAFIORE Lorraine Bauerfeld... SHELLY MOORE Serena Bauerfeld... CHRISTINA BENNETT LIND Scott Ames... JOHN J. YORK Diana Allerton Ames... TRACY NELSON Sharlyn Ames Washburn... ALEXANDRA BRECKENRIDGE Shane Washburn... MARCUS COLLINS Sonya Collins... RIMA TE WIATA Jason Harper... GREG VAUGHN Veronica Harper... SAMANTHA BOND Tim Lexington... ROBERT JAMES-COLLIER Sandra Harper... MARLO THOMAS Taylor Addison... EMILY HARPER Sheila McAllister... MELISSA ARCHER Sharlene Cameron... KATE MULGREW Linda Amherst... JOCELYN SEAGRAVES Louise Flandreau... JOY BEHAR Aaron Harper... MEMPHIS GARRETT Marta Srinivasen... POPPY JHAKRA David Macquarie Harper... WESLEY DENING Matthew Harper Jacobson... RYAN STEELE Eric Jacobson... LUKE MACFARLANE Kaia Srinivasen Litchfield... NINA WADIA Marsha Shoemaker... JULIE DAWN COLE Christina Burkhardt... EMILY SYMONS Sharon Langstrom... LYNNE MCGRANGER Madeleine Jacobson... DANIELE DONATO-BRIONES Daniel Jacobson... STEPHEN WALLEM Audra Harper... COTE de PABLO Shawn Harper... SHANE MEANEY Joan Wentzel... MARLA ADAMS Cynthia Archer... MORGAN FAIRCHILD Craig Archer... STEVEN SABADOS Christopher Mannington... FRANKIE GRANDE Dr. Alicia Mannington... VICTORIA RAFAELI Dr. Jennifer Wallace... DONNA PESCOW Dr. Aja Dorrance... SOPHIE MCSHERA Dr. Ashley Webster... DENYSE TONTZ Dr. Fernanda Guzman... RITA MORENO Dr. Ananda Ceruzzi... ANA ALICIA Dr. Faith Warner... GERIT QUEALY Dr. Andrew Steinberg... STEPHEN GUSTAFSON Dr. Susan Anderson... VIKKI CARR Liz Webster... MAEVE KINKEAD Violet Harper... KRISTEN ALDERSON Lady Carleila Austin... HEATHER HEMMENS Catherine Whitcombe... PENNY DOWNIE Sarah Fillmore... PENELOPE WILTON Lady Josephine St. Claire... ELIZABETH MCGOVERN Ena Schroeder Yeovil... JOANNA DAVID Sydney Armstrong...DENISE WELCH Lila Schroeder... MICHELLE DOCKERY Melanie Schroeder... LAURA CARMICHAEL Mikayla Schroeder... JESSICA BROWN FINDLAY Bradley Schroeder... ALLEN LEECH David Arrington... MICHAEL BENZ Jayson Bennett... MATT BARBER Shane Owens... JAMIE JOHNSTON Eric Whitfield Harper...ZACH CONROY Caitlyn Lambert Donaldson... MCKENZIE WESTMORE Jonathan Donaldson... JEREMY KYLE Susannah Lucas... STACY EDWARDS Ellen Lucas... MOLLY BURNETT and Starring... Rachel Cory... VICTORIA WYNDHAM Augusta Slater... SHIRLEY MACLAINE and Ardith Bennett... DAME MAGGIE SMITH Music by: SCORE PRODUCTIONS, INC AEOLUS PRODUCTIONS, INC Closing theme, "ON THE BEAT" Words and Music by: MAURO MALAVASI and PAUL ADRIAN SLADE Performed by: THE B. B. & Q BAND Art Designer: AL DELUCA Set Designer: WES LAWS Techincal Director: JAMES ANGERAME Casting directors: JUDY BLYE WILSON JANE MURRAY Stage Managers: ANDY EGER ANN VETTEL LOCKE WALLACE Assistants to the Producers: BARBARA GALLAGHER LORRAINE SEVRE-KENNEY Audio: MICHAEL J. McGRATH Video: VICTOR PAGANUZZI Camera: JOEL ARONOWITZ Hairstyling: IRENE HAMALAIN EDIE PANDA INDIA SPARHAWK SYLVIA SURDU ANN WADDINGTON Costumes: DOREEN ACKERMAN SANDRA BAKER SHAWN DUDLEY RITA RIGGS Makeup: JONI LAWRENCE AL SCHULTZ Women's fashions Provided by : BLOOMINGDALES and MACY'S Men's wear provided by: BROOKS BROTHERS and MACY'S Active Wear provided by: NIKE Foot wear provided by: FOOT LOCKER Jewelry provided by: KAY JEWELERS; GORDON'S JEWELRY; and ZALES JEWELERS Recorded at: CBS BROADCAST CENTER NEW YORK CITY Senior Producers: BRIGIT JENSEN-DRAKE PATRICIA McMILLEN PATRICIA FASS PALMER Supervising Producer: GAIL KOBE Senior Executive Producer: ALBERT GRAY Executive in charge of production: BARBARA J. GARSHMAN Administrators of ONtv: DAVID EVAN SMITH SCOTT WILLIAMS STEVE UNGREY Programming Director of ONtv: SCOTT WILLIAMS Executive/Founders of ONtv: RICK COLLINS STEVE FRAME An ALBIEGRAY Production in association with Harpers Falls Productions, Incorporated. (Copyright, 2016, by AlbieGray Productions Inc, All Rights reserved) ANNOUNCER (Dan Region): This is Dan Region, wishing you and your family a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from the cast and crew of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila